


♡ Two hearts miles apart ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Shoutout to my rare pairs (prompts)♡ [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Long-Distance Relationship, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: 39. Long Distance Relationship with Stanlon :) please and thank you!!↛ sent by oldguybones via Tumblr





	♡ Two hearts miles apart ♡

“I missed you so much.”

The words had been murmured, ever so silently that if there wasn’t a complete silence surrounding him, Mike would’ve never heard. But he did. And his heart ached for it. He slumped himself a little more against his desk, a pout well evident on his plump lips as his eyes looked up at the screen.

“I missed you too, dove. I’m sorry I was so busy I couldn’t be on at an appropriate hour for you.” 

The words floated out of his mouth, not with much ease seeing as it was strained by the emotions he was willing himself to keep buried. The definition on his crappy computer wasn’t the best, then again, he didn’t have the best internet connection either so it wasn’t a big surprise, and yet he couldn't keep the lovesick look from appearing in his eyes as they traveled the beauty Stanley was. Mike could vaguely see the blond’s hand move onto the screen as if he was dragging a finger around his face, which was exactly what he was doing, chin placed in the palm of his hand with a matching pout.

“Why can’t you just be here... We could actually go birdwatching, you wouldn’t actually miss them because I forget to pick you up.”

“Even if I was there I would spend my time staring at you. I love seeing the way you concentrate on them and the sudden shift whenever you find what bird they are. You literally become a sun.”

Those small dates always were his guilty pleasures, he loved spending the night in bed, earphones in his ears and his phone right in front of his and simply admire Stan from the angle that the phone gave from being laid on his thigh. It shouldn’t be a flattering angle, and yet it always had Mike’s heart skipping a few beats because Stan was stunning, all the more with the blue background of the sky, and sometime a tree or two. Amidst the awful pixelation, Mike could perfectly see Stan adverting his eyes away from the computer and a rosy tint crawl its way across the bridge of his nose and the apple of his cheeks, making a bright smile creep its way onto the black man’s face. 

“Plus if we actually were to meet, I think half of Tumblr would die.”

“You might be right. Someone actually wanted our permission to start a gofou-”

“Are you wearing my hoodie?”

Mike interrupted, noticing that the yellow article of clothing his boyfriend was wearing seemed to have a familiar print on the front. Sure enough, when Stanley excitedly got up from his chair to show it off, he recognized the airbrushed design he had made of Miles Morales/spider-man surrounded by Sunflower. It was big, way too big for Stan really but it made him look cozy, much cozier than his normal attire. Only to add to the already out of the ordinary look, he had his hair completely disheveled in loose curls, everything that seemed to suddenly made him realize he had called him when it’s actually 6 am for the poor Jew.

“I had to support my favourite artist. Apparently, he’s saving money to see his boyfriend.”

Before he could both reprimand him for spending money when he could’ve just sent him one and for answering his Skype call, Stan leaned back onto his computer, biting his lips as he looked upon Mike’s video feed who leaned closer as if to play along with the ‘secret’ Stan had to share..

“And I may or may not have taken pictures that wouldn’t be approved by Tumblr’s new rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
